Journal: 2016
by musingbyproxy
Summary: David ventures into writing a journal.
1. January 23, 2016

**A/N: Hello, everyone. I haven't written anything in awhile, but I'm back with this little fic. It's nothing groundbreaking, just an idea that has been floating around in my head since I wrote _"Photographer Boy"_. I hope you enjoy this super short first part. It'll be a multi-chapter kind of thing so I'll try to update as often as possible.**

* * *

 **January 23, 2016**

Hey,

You have no idea how many greetings I went through before I finally settled on "Hey". I mean, talking to a piece of paper is kind of odd, to be perfectly honest, but I guess I'll approach it like I would an essay. You see, this is my first journal. It was a Christmas gift from my dad, who claims to have had one when he was young. He said that it is where he wrote his deepest, darkest secrets; stories, and I suppose all the things that happen to a kid at that age.

I guess I believe him. Dad and uncle Frasier seem like the type. Also, from what grandpa has told me, they didn't have many friends growing up so I guess having someone – or something, in this case – to confide in would have been essential. That's another thing I have in common with them, by the way: I have no friends, but I blame my shyness. They were just… nerds.

I don't have very much in common with the other kids at my prep school. They – the boys especially – tease me by making fun of my last name and at the fact that I am the shortest of the boys in our class. One time, I turned to Aunt Ronee for advice on how to make friends, and she gave me a lot of good tips. I tried them all – telling silly jokes to this group of boys I'd wanted to hang out with; volunteering to partner up with the girl no one wanted to work with; offering snacks to the people at my table during lunch. Nothing worked! It's like I'm destined to remain friendless. When I told Ronee about how badly things had gone she hugged me and said, "Keep your chin up, kid."

I wish it were that easy.

I have to admit, though; writing all of this down has made me feel slightly better. Maybe that's why they gave me the journal to begin with. Parents are good about sensing this kind of thing, you know? Also, my dad is a psychiatrist and mom once claimed to be psychic so…

Anyway, that's all I have to say for now. If anything happens at school – like if I miraculously make a friend or an enemy – you'll be the first to know.

Maybe.

'Night.

TBC...


	2. January 31, 2016

**A/N: Hi guys! I'd like to thank you for the reviews. I was a bit nervous about this idea because we know nothing about the boy and writing a journal from his point of view is quite an undertaking. All we have to go on is the traits that we assume he inherited from his parents and extended family. I suppose that would be enough but it's a lot of work fleshing him out. Having said that, it is fun and kind of liberating because David is a blank canvas and he can literally be anything we, the authors, want. I really do hope you enjoy the rest of my story. I can already tell you that it will take a year to complete since I will be writing it in "real time". The names of the chapters (except for the first four or five chapters) will be the names of the months in which they were written. Reviews are always welcome.**

* * *

 **January 31, 2016**

Hey,

I'm back. Surprised? Yeah, so am I but I did say that if something momentous happened you would be the first to know. So, here goes:

I have made a friend.

I mentioned a girl in my first entry; the quiet one that nobody wanted to work with for some reason. Well, her name is Myrka and she's not as quiet as she seems. In fact, she has a lot to say and is really smart. I mean, that much was obvious when we worked together on that presentation a few weeks ago. We aced it, by the way. We made a good team but nothing came of that partnership once the project was complete. Maybe it's because I sit at the front of the class and she sits all the way in the back. Must be the lack of contact and all that.

Anyway, back to how we became friends.

This morning, we received a surprise assignment. We could either work in pairs or in groups and had the entire morning to complete it. The usual suspects paired up while others formed their groups. And then there was me. Alone. After a few awkward minutes of trying not to look like the only kid without a partner, I looked over my shoulder and made eye contact with Myrka, almost as if we were of one mind. I figured, why not pair up again? She shrugged and then smiled. That was my cue. I returned the smile, nodded, and then started gathering my things. But, before I could finish, she was pulling up a chair and sitting next to me.

It kind of went from there.

She was more talkative than the first time we'd worked together. Then again, the other assignment had only taken us an hour to complete. This one took four hours and it required a lot of discussion. Once we got the brainstorming out of the way, settled on a topic, and decided on a layout for our presentation we had some time to ourselves. And that's when I learned that Myrka Kitsoupolois was way more than just the quiet kid in class.

She is my age…sort of. Her birthday is in March while mine is in May so we are technically the same age. Her favorite color is jade, which is pretty cool because it is a shade of green – my favorite color. 18 and 26 are her lucky numbers. I didn't ask why she favors them in particular because I didn't want to come off as nosey. I'll ask later though. She has two cats, Arty and Musie. Her hobbies include photography, coin collecting, and playing hockey. She said that I should come to one of her games sometime. We'll see. Sports aren't really my thing but I would totally show up for support. Maybe I can ask grandpa to give me a crash course in hockey. It would help me understand what I'm going to be seeing when and if I do go to one of her games.

Myrka is an only child too. She lives with her dad at, get this, The Elliot Bay Towers! You know, the place where practically every one of my family members lived at some point. I don't even think I've ever been there. Or maybe I have but when I was younger and just don't remember. Whatever the case, it's one heck of a coincidence, don't you think? Even she thought so too. I'm kind of worried about her inviting me to her house because I am allergic to cats. Oh well. When the time comes, if it ever comes, I'll be honest about it and maybe we can work something out.

I could go on and on about everything that I learned about Myrka, but that would fill up half the journal. I'm just really excited about this new friend. She's so cool and I really enjoy her company. She understands what it's like to be a shy kid and I feel like I can be myself around her. I'm pretty sure she feels the same way about me.

I think I need to thank Aunt Ronee for those tips she gave me because it kind of got the ball rolling with Myrka. Today, she told me that when I volunteered to work with her the first time around she was skeptical and bit concerned about our pairing because it came out of nowhere. I didn't tell her why I'd done it but I don't think it matters anymore since things worked out well for the both of us. I did, however, apologize for not talking to her sooner after that first time. She said that she'd wanted to sit with me at lunch but always changed her mind at the last second for fear that I wouldn't want her there.

Boy, weren't we a mess?

The important thing is that we are here and have made plans for tomorrow morning. We will meet up before class and will have breakfast in the cafeteria. I'm excited and a little nervous, but not about meeting up with her. I'm nervous about telling mom to drop me off at school a little bit early. You know how moms are. She'll think that Myrka is my girlfriend and start asking silly questions. It's like, can't a boy and a girl be friends without people thinking they are dating? But don't worry, I am going to make it perfectly clear to mom that I am not dating this girl nor do I want to. I'm only 11 years old! I have things to do before I even start thinking about stuff like that. Things should go smoothly once I get that out of the way.

So, that's it. I definitely said a lot more than last time, didn't I? I'm not going to say that I am 100% comfortable writing in my journal, but I think I can learn to like it.

Well, I guess I do like it but I am getting sleepy so I guess I'll say good night.

Talk to you soon.


End file.
